


Live Broadcast: Static

by SeashellWriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Scary, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeashellWriter/pseuds/SeashellWriter
Summary: Darkiplier has a heart to heart with the Jims."I Jim, and my associate Jim are very sorry, Dark. We swear on our mother Jim's grave that we didn't mean any offense-""Silence," The demon's tone is unnaturally cool, pale fingers elegantly intertwined atop his desk as he cracks his neck with a low groan.Cameraman Jim fidgets where he stands, sparing a quick glance at his brother, his eyes shrouded with worry as he searches for a sign of reassurance from him. Jim gives him a weak smile in response but it fails to give the other any comfort, not with how the reporter is clutching onto his microphone with a white knuckled grip."I understand you two were just doing your mundane, worthless jobs," There's suppressed rage tightening Dark's tone, teeth gritting as he bites out, "But my endeavors are to never be shown to the public in an unsatisfactory manner."





	Live Broadcast: Static

"I Jim, and my associate Jim are very sorry, Dark. We swear on our mother Jim's grave that we didn't mean any offense-"

 

"Silence," The demon's tone is unnaturally cool, pale fingers elegantly intertwined atop his desk as he cracks his neck with a low groan.

 

Cameraman Jim fidgets where he stands, sparing a quick glance at his brother, his eyes shrouded with worry as he searches for a sign of reassurance from him. Jim gives him a weak smile in response but it fails to give the other any comfort, not with how the reporter is clutching onto his microphone with a white knuckled grip.

 

"I understand you two were just doing your mundane,  _worthless_  jobs," There's suppressed rage tightening Dark's tone, teeth gritting as he bites out, "But my endeavors are to never be shown to the public in an  _unsatisfactory_ manner."

The ringing that pierces the air is almost deafening, headache inducing, as lights of red and blue crackle viciously around Dark’s form. Cameraman Jim swallows thickly, his face paling at how rapidly the room seems to dim and darken.

Reporter Jim is quickly straightening up and opening his mouth, "We-"

"I've given you  _nothing_  but my hospitality, my protection… Myapproval on your  _silly_  antics. And what do you do? You  _decide_  to repay my kindness with  _mockery_.”

The reporter is flinching at the hardened gaze directed his way, before he’s stepping forward, protesting, "Jim and I didn’t mean it like that! Honest! I-It was j-just a harmless Jim News broadcast!”

Dark only scoffs at the remark, “A broadcast that was aimed to  _antagonize_  me.”

“N-No it wasn’t! J-Jim and I, Jim would never-“

" _Enough!"_ The command is echoed by the harsh smack of palms slamming against the desk's surface, the entity abruptly rising out of his seat in one violent motion.

Jim nearly drops the heavy news camera in his hands from the scare, his brother stumbling backwards with wide eyes. Dark draws himself up to his full height, breathing in deeply through his nostrils as he collects himself. His hands straighten the lapels of his suit coat in one firm motion as the Jims begin to whisper to one another, questioning if they should run or not. That’s when Dark’s eyes land onto cameraman Jim, cold and unforgiving as they peer at him intensely through the camera lens. That shuts both of them up, the cameraman struggling to not squirm under those pitch black voids.

That’s when reporter Jim steps discreetly in front of his brother, trying to catch the entity’s attention but ultimately failing.

"You’re still broadcasting..." Dark's words are unusually soft, haunting almost in how he states it so calmly. 

Cameraman Jim’s blood runs cold at the observation, frozen solid with fear, before his brother is whipping around to face him.

“S-Shut it off, Jim!” He whispers out frantically, brown eyes bulging, betraying just how scared he is.

The cameraman's hands shake uncontrollably, fingers quickly fumbling for the power button in a panic.

"Oh... Don't let me stop you," Every word is dripping with sarcasm, dangerously holding a knife's edge, "Mark’s fans must be very invested in this little discussion.”

The reporter is quickly holding his palms up in defense, as if to stall Dark, "N-No! Wait, hold on! It's shutting o-"

_CRASH!_

The camera is flying out of Jim’s hold, smashing harshly into the far wall behind them, crunching pathetically into a heap of bent metal and broken glass. The red broadcasting light flickers out pitifully, the mangled wreckage sparking violently, before it just dies out all together. Cameraman Jim only stares at his empty hands in shock, before slowly raising his head up in order to gaze at their once intact camera. Reporter Jim gapes at the mess, microphone almost slipping from his fingers before he’s catching himself. That’s when the temperature in the room decides to drop dramatically, causing cameraman Jim to wrap his arms around himself as goosebumps dot his skin. He’s taking a step backward before-

Before icy hands are seizing him by the shoulders. 

A shriek erupts from his throat, having the reporter spin around in alarm. The cameraman is flinching within the constricting hold, sharply gasping, before forcing himself still.

The entity leans in menacingly, sneering into his ear, “Do I sense a lack of care?” His hands tighten cruelly, earning a panicked motion of flailing arms, “Perhaps I need to take more  _drastic measures_  in order to get my point across.”

That's when reporter Jim is grabbing his sibling, tugging him free with one rough pull, "N-No! Don’t hurt Jim!”

A grim frown spreads across Dark's face, eyes narrowing into a deadly glare that has the reporter halting in his tracks.

But only for a moment.

He yanks on cameraman Jim’s wrist, twisting around and making a break for the office door with a cry of, "Run, Jim!!! RUUUUUUUN!!!!!" 

Dark folds his hands behind his back, a sigh of annoyance puffing from his lips, but nevertheless appearing unconcerned. The twins cross the short distance to the door at breakneck speed, the reporter letting go of his sibling in order to throw it open with a triumphant yell, leaping through the doorway to his freedom. The cameraman follows after, excitement blooming through his chest as he watches his brother escape, before-

_Slam!!!_

He’s crashing against solid wood, a sickening pop erupting from his nose, before his legs are giving out from the unexpected pain shooting through his entire body. He tumbles to the carpeted floor, the world spinning as he blinks rapidly in a daze. 

“J… Jim?” He utters out breathlessly in confusion, his hand shooting up to his nose with a groan.

What… What happened? Why did he stop running?

All he can smell is metal, as if old pennies stuff his nostrils. There’s a thick red soaking his palm once it comes away from his nose, having him shudder in disgust and surprise. He must’ve... Broken it.

“O-oh m-my Jim-” He murmurs out shakily, wiping his bloodied hand off on his jeans before a new-found sting sears through his nose. He’s wincing, nausea spinning around in his stomach, before an ominous shadow suddenly shrouds over his crumpled-up form. His head is snapping up in alarm, his eyes widening at the sight of Dark practically towering over him, sapping all hope and color from the small space.  

“Pity, it appears as if your own brother… Has  **abandoned** you.”

There’s a chilling smile spreading across the entity’s face, one with bared teeth and hidden promises of aggression. Jim scrambles backwards once Dark kneels down to his level, back thumping against the door caging him in. He’s shaking uncontrollably at this rate, heart hammering against his ribcage as his throat closes up.

_‘I don’t wan_ _t to_ _die!’_

In a panic, he throws himself to his feet, a surge of adrenaline pumping through his veins as he darts past Dark. He snatches a stapler off of the office desk, before sliding behind one of the fine black leather chairs decorating the room. Dark stands, brushing himself off curtly before he’s turning around to face the frightened man.

“S-Stay b-back, demon!” Jim yelps out, brandishing the stapler in his hand as if it were a deadly weapon, “I-I’m... Not a-afraid to use this!”

The entity’s smile only grows, white pearly teeth flashing through the eerie lighting, before he’s... Laughing. It’s harsh, deep laughter that echoes off of the walls, empty and devoid of all emotion. Jim is paralyzed by it, by how wrong it is, as if something vital is missing from it. The sound digs into his very core, tugging at a string that has him shuddering.

_“_ _Mmm_ _how charming,”_  Dark states, sick amusement lacing his tone, “But, I’m afraid that’s  **not**  going to save you.”

Tendrils of inky black stretch out from Dark’s form, spreading out across the floor like rotten tree roots. Jim stumbles backward, brown eyes widening at the darkness slowly descending upon him. Strangled gasps of air heave out from his chest, heart wracking against his ribcage like a dying bird.

“D-Dark!!! I-I’m sorry! P-Please reconsider!!!” He begs, voice shrill with terror before he’s backed into a wall, stapler slipping from his fingers with a clatter, “Jim and I J-Jim w-will take it down! W-We'll take down the b-broadcast! P-PLEASE!”

It’s getting harder and harder to breathe, cold fear constricting his lungs like a vice, before he’s almost hyperventilating. His head turns and twists every which way, searching desperately for some way out, for some sort of magical escape.

“What are you talking about? The public has already seen it, it’s  _been_ broadcasted you idiot,” Jim hardly hears the demon’s words however, involuntarily screeching when a tendril latches onto his leg.

“P-PLEASE!!! S-STOP!!!!” He screams, the heavy darkness now wrapping around the appendage like a serpent, slowly slithering up.

“Here, I’ll offer you an escape, Jim. Just scream one hundred  _billion_  times that you’re sorry… and I’ll stop all of this. I’ll even let you go,” Dark mocks, sending Jim into a spiraling mess of screams.

Dark is just downright toying with him now and he knows it, but he begs anyways, out of madness and desperation, yelling “I’M SORRY!!!” To the heavens as if it’d actually make a difference.

 

Of course the darkness continues to swallow him whole, slowly consuming him, prickling icily over skin.

“I’M SORRY!!! I’M SORRY!!! I’M SORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRY!!!” He chants over and over again, choking on sobs between hoarse apologies.

And Dark only stands there, a calm mask held in place as he drinks in Jim’s helplessness and fear, watching him as if he were the newest freak in a circus, without a hint of remorse.

It hits Jim like a ton of bricks, confirming the fact in his mind that Dark was never going to let him go in the first place. He’s in denial, desperately grasping at straws, there has to be a way to save himself! His brother… Jim would know what to do! What would he do? Why isn’t he here?! Jim is always by his side, thick through thin, discovering the next big scoop, hunting down demons together as unstoppable siblings. He needs his brother now! 

So why isn’t he here now?

“JIM!!!” He screams out, his final cry for help as the darkness reaches his head, melding into his hair- seeping into his eyes, “HELP ME JIM!!!”


End file.
